User talk:NightmareHouseFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Horror Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:NightmareHouseFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cameron33268110 (Talk) 22:28, February 12, 2012 She would love too join you here, but first, get rid of the hurting Fluttershy picture. It's staring to creep me out! Just to remind you, in Cameron and Edna's Scream 5, Angie doesn't appeare. Well, in Scream Fanon Wiki, she does appeare in Scream 5. We'll figure another Scream that Angie will appeare. You can. You can put your cast in youtube and your script on deviantart. Yeah. Well, use your wikia username as a youtube username. Maybe you need to goes up to 8 for the password. RevengeGirl51 03:26, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I want revenge for blocking me Maybe you should try a different username. RevengeGirl51 03:32, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I want revenge for blocking me Your welcome. RevengeGirl51 03:38, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I want revenge for blocking me Julianne is potrayed by Carla Gugino. Didn't you see the picture? Carol 01:11, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Cameron, Lauren, The Grave, You all go to listen me, I put Mark Wahlberg in Psycho: A Revenge, I put Matt Damon in Psycho 3 and I don,t know who put Donnie Wahlberg in Psycho 2. I wanted to put all the Psycho Characters in Horror Fanon, That why I put Georgie Henley as Ameila Johnson in Psycho 3. And I put the picture of Juilanne Johnson who is play by Carla Gugino (Ednasharon24534) Is Amelia Johnson not Ameila Johnson, You put Ameila Johnson not Amelia Johnson (Ednasharon24534) In horror fanon wiki and fanon wiki, it's just Scream: Cami's Nightmare, but in Scream Fanon Wiki, it's Scream 5. Carol 23:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here That's okay..... Carol 20:08, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Thanks. Carol 20:45, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Try stalking them. Carol 02:07, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Try to distract them so they won't block my fake users. They just blocked ScreamerGirl61 and SonicFanGirl and she just tells them that those voice actors really played Sonic! Carol 02:27, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here That's okay.. Carol 02:40, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here ScreamerGirl61 is blocked because she added Sonic's former and new actors on his page and SonicFanGirl is blocked because is just FUCKING talked with the adiams about Sonic's former and new voice actors!!!!! Carol 02:44, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Stealing art and messing with the adiams. Carol 02:55, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here I stoled real art, like an art, a ninja. Carol 03:00, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Maybe. Carol 03:07, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Sorry... Carol 03:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Why do you hate me? I thought you were my friend. Carol 19:43, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here It was Aly Parris' idea to make a different username. Carol 19:46, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Go talk with her. Carol 19:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Then how on earth am I going to do my work? Carol 02:13, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Some idiots deleated them and I was really pissed! Carol 01:44, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here I just told Aly to fix my character's pages. Ever since the admins blocked me for "borrowing" some artwork, I told Aly to do my work. Carol 01:48, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Yeah. I already know. I saw your occupation. Carol 02:03, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Tell the admins that I'm not a bad person and also ask them why do they hate. Carol 02:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here The admins all hate me, except Shimathehedgehog. Carol 16:28, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Yeah. I'm there. Carol 18:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here All of them. Except Shimathehedgehog. Carol 18:57, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here I KNOW THAT! Carol 19:13, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Cause I want to edit. Carol 19:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here I can't do that! Carol 19:29, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here I don,t know, why you say that? (Ednasharon24534) Cause it's for Scream characters, not Sonic characters. Carol 19:43, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Sockpuppet is not her mother and her ban was extended, how? (Ednasharon24534) I have to wait until July 2013 to be unblocked! Carol 19:59, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here I was originally going to be unblocked in 4 months of Febuary 24th. Carol 20:05, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here I know and if you haven't come to Sonic Fanon Wiki, then I would still create fake users. Carol 20:08, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here I told you my secret and you keep telling the admins that it was me. Carol 20:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Oh. Well, maybe we should talk later. Carol 20:20, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here What are you talking about? Cameron is here 00:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here No. Carol 00:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here I'm not. Carol 00:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here The reason why I made a fake user to tell you to invite my friends from Sonic Fanon Wiki to go to Sonic the Hedgehog Fanon Wiki. Carol 00:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here I'm block on SFW, remember. But STHFW is different then SFW, you don't have to be blocked. Here are my friends that are in SFW: Pinkolol16 Fuchsia the Bakeneko Codester 66 GabeTheBlackcat Kakariko Fried Cucco Shadowthewolf Niktendo7 Frozen Scorpio Spongebob100 Kaytlinfencethefox Delightball Wolf9400 VegasFox Sonichog14 Mason the hedgefox Robbie The HedgeBoy and Gale the Hedgehog Carol 01:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Okay. Carol 01:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Okay. Carol 14:07, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here I'm fine. Carol 19:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here